


Darcy the Destroyer

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [35]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, possible crack, the dick/babs is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy decides the gala proves she deserves a superhero name. Jason disagrees. Dick gets roped in again. Babs saves the day, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy the Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> Because I still can't get the gala written. This is overdue, though.
> 
> For the prompt: _[mcu, darcy lewis/any, if Darcy was a superhero/villain, what would her code name be?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/595049.html?thread=83121001#t83121001)_
> 
> Tigriswolf suggested "The Destroyer" on the original thread. The lame ideas... All mine. :P

* * *

“So I know we discussed this before, but I think we can all agree now that I need a superhero name,” Darcy said as she dusted herself off. She didn't mind getting her dress a little messy for a good cause—kicking ass or seducing her boyfriend—but now that the one part was over, she could clean up a little.

“What?” Jason demanded, and she rolled her eyes, knowing that was still going to be a fight with him even _if_ he'd trained her in Krav Maga (well, helped, there were others that did a lot more) and she could handle herself with a taser long before she met him. “No.”

“This really isn't the place for this conversation,” Barbara said, and Dick reached over to tug down her skirt for her. She gave him a look. “You don't have to protect my modesty, you know.”

“Who says I want anyone peeking?”

Darcy saw Barbara fight a smile at that, shaking her head as she did. “That doesn't change anything. We need to get off this roof and into some place secure—and I was over someone carrying me around years ago.”

“It's not my fault the bad guys thought your chair could stop the Hulk,” Dick said. “All I did was spare you from answering questions about what Tony Stark's A.I. did during that party.”

“It was pretty kick ass,” Darcy said. “Speaking of kick ass—I _so_ did so I _so_ get a superhero name.”

“Safe house first,” Barbara said. “I feel naked without my computer.”

“Again, not my fault. That was Thor.”

Darcy watched Dick and Barbara as they prepared for their next jump. She was looking forward to that, too. Flying with the bats was kind of awesome. No, _very_ awesome. She turned to Jason. “I want a superhero name before we go.”

“Are you kidding?”

“No.” She folded her arms over her chest. “I'm not going until you give me one.”

“Fine. You're the Taser. Let's go.”

“That's a crappy superhero name!” Darcy shouted, hitting him in the chest even as he yanked her along by the waist and into the air.

* * *

“Better name. Now.”

“Darcy—”

“It's a safe house. We're not being followed. Barbara is in there making sure with her computer magic voodoo-y stuff that she does,” Darcy said, arms folded over her chest again. “I want my name now.”

Jason shook his head. “You don't want to be a superhero. Didn't what just happened to the Avengers show you how much that actually sucks?”

“Especially when you factor in the cost of costumes and toys,” Dick muttered, shaking his head in disgust. “Why is it that I always end up with my uniform in tatters?”

“Don't flatter yourself that they're all after a peek, Former Boy Wonder. You need to learn how to dodge better than you do.”

Dick gave Barbara dark look. “I was not—”

“You. Clothes. Now.” Jason said, pointing one of his guns at him, not liking the way Darcy had gotten distracted, even if he didn't want her bothering them about superhero names.

“What? No! I wanted to peek.”

“I know the perfect superhero name for you—the Destroyer,” Dick said, grumbling to himself as he went into the other room, banging things around as he looked for a change of clothes.

Darcy stopped to think about it. “I kind of like it. Darcy the Destroyer.”

“Um... No,” Jason said. He grimaced. “Hey, Dickhead. You know most of the superheroes in the world, right? What's a good name that's not taken? She's got a taser, so... Shocker?”

“Taken,” Dick called from the other room. “And as a side note, who the hell failed to stock this place with anything useful?”

Jason looked around. “I see plenty of weapons.”

“We _are_ weapons. We don't need weapons. We do, however, need clothes and food,” Dick said, coming back into the room, pulling a white t-shirt over his head with a grimace. The damn thing was too tight, and Darcy was staring again.

“Darcy,” Jason ground out.

She looked at him, blinking in innocence. “What? You know violence kind of turns me on, and there was a lot of it tonight. If you were going around with torn clothes or a shirt like that, I'd be all over you.”

“TMI!” Dick and Babs both shouted at them, Dick adding in a shudder as Barbara rolled her eyes at him.

Darcy took hold of Jason's jacket. “You could call me by my superhero name when I have my wicked way with you.”

“I am not calling you the Destroyer. Or Shocker. Livewire?”

“Taken.”

Jason grunted. “What the hell in the world isn't taken? You got a good mythological name that goes with tasing and Krav Maga and general awesomeness?”

“Synergy.”

“What?”

“'The interaction or cooperation of two or more organizations, substances, or other agents to produce a combined effect greater than the sum of their separate effects,'” Babs quoted, using her eidetic memory as she did. “Darcy has more weapons than her tasers—her mind and her training. She is blunt but empathic and has a strange calming effect on you. She's more than one thing. She's the sum of her parts.”

“My _very_ awesome parts,” Darcy said, grinning. “I think I kind of like that one.”

Jason wasn't so sure about it, but he didn't care as long as the subject got dropped and he could get her alone again. “Darcy—”

“Say it. At least once. I need to test it out.”

Jason might end up killing Babs for this. Then again, he still owed her. Damn it. “Come on, Synergy. Time for bed.”

Darcy grinned and launched herself at him.


End file.
